


Pika-Damn You

by Casdeaniscanon



Series: Adventures In The Pokeverse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Is So Done, Funny, M/M, Pikachu - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Poor Cas, Smut, laughs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casdeaniscanon/pseuds/Casdeaniscanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pikachu steals Cas' balls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pika-Damn You

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this may earn a laugh or two...

Castiel glared at his phone as if it personally offended him. The bunker was quiet, Sam went on a supply run whil Dean was held up in his room doing Father knows what.

He sighed as the Pikachu mocked his loosing of his last Pokeball. _This game is ridiculous. What's the point of even trying if he's bound to loose every last Pokeball anyway? It was fate. It's not like he could catch a Pikachu in a goddamn butterfly net... or can he..._

Castiel shook his ridiculous thoughts away, slamming his phone down as he sighed loudly. _Why do people feel the need to catch virtual monsters? Aren't there enough of those already? In the real world._

He would insist on a mental checkup for anyone who thought the game was enjoyable, but he wouldn't because Dean is one of those people. He's the one that downloaded the pointless game in the first place.

A warm hand made a presence on Castiel's shoulder, looking up to see Dean gazing at him with an amused face, "What's ruffled your feathers today, Cas?"

Castiel rolled his eyes, an automatic reaction to Dean's jabs, "Pikachu."

Dean let out a choked laugh, "Did you say Pikachu? Dude, are you actually playing that game?"

"Yes, Dean. I am _actually_ playing that game. You downloaded it for me, why act so surprised?"

"'Cause I didn't think you'd _actually_ play it. It was a joke, Cas" Dean had on a smirk that threatened to let out a bout of laughter.

"It may be, but that doesn't change the fact the Pikachu stole my balls."

Dean snorted, "Your balls, huh?"

"Yes, Dean. My balls."

"Hmm... Well we can't have that, can we? How about I show you how I steal some balls?"

Cas tilted his head in that trademark way, squinting at Dean in confusion.

"Dean, only Pokemon can steal my balls. It's physically impossible for you as a human to steal pixelated spheres." 

"Cas, Cas, Cas. I'm not interested in Pokeballs."

"Then... What do you mean?"

"I'll show you."

Dean gestures for Castiel to follow, locking the door as the entered his room, "Strip."

Cas blinked owlishly, "Wha-"

"Just do it. Only if you're comfortable though. I don't wanna do anything you don't want."

Castiel just nodded, not hesitant to unbutton his shirt. Once he was stripped of everything, Dean crowded his space, "I'm going to suck you off. Tell me if you want to stop, no matter how far we are."

He nodded silently, watching as Dean sank to his knees. The first touch of Dean's hand to his arousal was almost too much. Dean kept one hand on the base, the other kneading his balls.

_Oh... that's what he meant..._

Dean worked his cock until Castiel couldn't take anymore. He spilled into Dean's mouth, arousal pulsing with pleasure. Castiel sighed, "That's what you mean... balls..."

Dean chuckled as he wiped his chin, "Yup."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
